Un secreto de tres
by SchauenSturme
Summary: Myrtle es muy cotilla... A ti... Que no te gustaria que te atrapara haciendo? Dejen RRs


Espero que les guste este pequeño fic que me he permitido escribir... La primera frase, en realidad... Lo que está en cursiva, salió del topic "Un juego muy divertido"... Cosas raras que salen de frases mas raras aún...

A leer, así dejan sus "amables criticas"

PD: Todos los personajes, lugares y etcs que reconozcan pertenecen a JKR

**Un secreto de tres**

_-¡Myrtle no osaría publicarlo! _

_-¿Que?_ ¿No sabes de quien estamos hablando? Además de una llorona es…

-La mayor cotilla de Hogwarts, lo sé…

-¿Qué haremos?

-No lo sé. ¿Que harías tú?

-Amenazarla… Pero no sé como se puede amenazar a un fantasma.

-Pero si lo publica… ¡Me matarán!

-En mi casa no son menos, así que deja de gimotear…

-Mierda, mierda, mierda…

-¡La perfecta prefecta está diciendo palabras malsonantes¡Que Merlín nos salve!

-Esta es otra muestra de que eres un idiota insensible.

-El idiota insensible más atractivo del colegio, no lo olvides.

-Yo diría que "El idiota insensible mas presumido del colegio" te pega más.

-Pero aún soy el más atractivo… También para ti.

---------------Flash Back---------------

Cuando la muchacha salió, solo envuelta con una pequeña toalla blanca, del vestuario de las chicas, no esperaba que él estuviera allí. No esperaba que hubiera nadie allí, pero menos ÉL…

Maldijo a su suerte y se volteó para vestirse, pero ya la había visto. Pudo sentir su sonrisa torcida y esa mirada fría clavada en su nuca.

-Deberías cubrirte con una toalla mas grande… - La voz arrastrada del muchacho sonaba divertida. Ella, soltando palabrotas mentales dirigidas más que nada a la puerta del jodido baño de prefectos, se volteó a verlo… Prefirió mirarlo a los ojos, pues el chico, parado al borde de la "piscina", no parecía pensar que taparse con nada fuera necesario.

-Si te molesta la vista, pues lárgate. – Le espetó. Aflojó un poco la toalla, para que cubriera más atrás.

-No, la vista es perfecta. – Su sonrisa torcida, más cercana a una mueca, se ensanchó más al ver que la chica se ponía muy roja.

-La primera y última vez que lo verás, pervertido. – Escupió. Se apresuró a meterse al vestuario, para no ver como la sonrisa aún se agrandaba más, si eso era posible.

Cerró la puerta del vestuario con un fuerte golpe, soltó la toalla y se puso a buscar su ropa, muy apurada.

- Maldito depravado… Es un idiota… - Masculló mientras sacaba su sostén del casillero.

- Gracias, me halagas. – Con una pose chulesca, y completamente desnudo, él la miraba desde la puerta. Antes de voltearse, ella cogió la toalla y se cubrió de nuevo.

-¿Haces el jodido favor de salir de aquí? – No pudo evitar notar que el torso delgado pero musculoso del muchacho, esa sonrisa malintencionada y su cabello totalmente despeinado lo hacían irresistible "Pero es UN IDIOTA, no importa que tan fuerte esté" Se dijo mentalmente… Una vocecilla traviesa agregó "Y si que está fuerte…" y los colores le subieron aún mas.

-¿Eso quieres¿O solo estás dejando que tu parte racional te controle? – El tono arrogante (y condenadamente sexy) que utilizó consiguió que ella se sulfurara aún más.

-Lárgate ya mismo. – Dijo entre dientes. Retrocedió un paso, dándose contra la pared, cuando él se acercó hasta quedar a menos de medio metro.

-No respondiste mi pregunta… - Otro paso. La chica, aún apretando la toalla contra su pecho, se pegó más a los azulejos del muro.

-Te lo advierto… - Sentía su cercanía… - Si no te alejas… - Él avanzó un último paso, quedando a pocos milímetros de su cuerpo. Era casi una cabeza más alto…

-No tienes tu varita. – Siseó. En sus ojos brillaba la lujuria.

--------------- Fin del Flash Back---------------

De cómo habían acabado besándose cada vez con mas pasión en el frío suelo, y Myrtle los había descubierto… Ninguno de los dos quería recordarlo.

-Ya pasó media hora, debe saberlo todo el colegio.

-Y todo Hogsmeade.

-Mierda. Todo es tu culpa.

-¿Mi culpa?

-No deberías haber entrado a los vestuarios de las chicas, ni…

-¿Ni haberte besado?

Antes de que ella respondiera, la estaba besando de nuevo, enredando una mano en su cabello castaño y desordenado, y atrayéndola hacia él por la cintura. Sintió como ella abría su boca para permitirle la entrada, un gemido ahogado entre sus labios rosados y carnosos.

Y antes de pensar nada, le estaba devolviendo el beso, aferrando su nuca con una mano y recorriendo su espalda ancha con la otra.

En un instante, ya no les importó lo que Myrtle pudiera contar. Estaban solos, en un pasillo solitario cerca del baño de prefectos, y eso no afectaba al momento.

¿Qué mas daba si Myrtle la llorona contaba a todo el colegio que Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger estaban besándose, desnudos, en el suelo de un baño?

* * *

¿Tomates?

¿Zapatos?

¿Sillas?

¿Virus?

¿Vociferadores?

¿¿¿Un comentario positivo???

¿Que te provocó lanzarme este Oneshoot? Por favor, deja un RR... Quiero saber tu opinión!!

O.o Laberintos o.O


End file.
